vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Soth
Summary Lord Soth is a powerful Death Knight who fell from grace after falling in love with an Elf woman. He ordered the death of his current wife, and was banished. He fled to his castle, and eventually he asked for forgiveness and received a quest, which he failed to uphold. A cataclysm wracked the world, and when his lover had a child, he feared it was not his, and he slew them both. Now he reigns as an evil, yet noble, Death Knight. Lord Soth was considered among the greatest D&D villains of all time, according to the final issue of Dragon Magazine. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, likely 5-C, possibly 4-C Name: Lord Soth of Dargaard Keep, Loren Soth Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely hundreds of years old Classification: Death Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 7; Soth is kept alive due to a godly curse), Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Invulnerability to Death Magic and Poisons, Life Support, Darkvision, Resistance to Magic, Holy and Magic Nullification, Mind Manipulation and Mind Control, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Elemental Manipulation, BFR, Life Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning, Turning, Resurrection Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Lord Soth is laughably superior to base-level Death Knights, who cast equivalent to 19th level casters, who can cause an Apocalypse from the Sky; Lord Soth was going to stop a "cataclysm across the land" until he chose to stop, his castle presented so many dangers that a Highlord Dragon found it incredibly dangerous to spend the night there), likely Moon level (Lord Soth is comparable to beings such as Elminster, who in turn is comparable to beings such as Lolth's Avatars, who were going to cover the planet in a blanket of darkness that was going to block out the sun), possibly Star level (It is possible Soth's magic is equatable to that of God-Touched heroes, who should be of this level) Speed: Likely Subsonic+ (Massively superior to Death Knights), likely Supersonic reactions (Capable of reacting to Dragon Lords, who should likely be superior to Dragons) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Laughably superior to Death Knights, who are well above Peak Human) Striking Strength: Likely Class YJ+ Durability: At least Moon level (Survived attacks from a lesser Goddess, who should be comparable to Demonic Avatars such as Lolth), possibly Star level '(Potentially comparable to God-Touched heroes, who are themselves comparable to Avatars of the Gods, who could launch stars into the Sea of Fallen Stars) 'Stamina: High, maintains endless stamina so long as it is granted from the Gods who cursed him Range: Continental with magic Standard Equipment: Rod of Omniscient Wisdom, Death Knight Plate, Sword of Lord Soth Intelligence: Genius, understands vast amounts of magics superior to many peak humans Weaknesses: Gods of greater holy strength can negate his immortality Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Undead Category:Book Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Elemental Users Category:BFR Users Category:Life Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Turning Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Dungeons and Dragons